


Third Time's the Charm

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bartender!Brian, Blow Job, CEO!Younghyun, F/M, Kang Twins, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: There's supposed to be no harm in flirting with a hot bartender one Friday night, even if that night ended with you gettting laid (your best by far). It was meant to be a no strings attached thing, a one night stand. But, to report for work the following week only to discover that he's your boss... Now, that's a whole different story.Is this guy really who you think he is?Read to find out more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration drawn from noymisu's tweet: an au where both of the Kang brothers fell in love with you. 
> 
> This fic is my take on the prompt with an NSFW twist.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!

"Is that all you're really gonna have? A glass of water on a Friday night?"  
  
The bartender smiles, amused, as he pulls the tap and fills a glass, topping it with a tiny blue umbrella, before sliding it up to you.  
  
"What do you suggest I have then?" You smile at his little prop, twirling it in your hand.  
  
"A gorgeous girl like you? Hmm, let's see... A French 75. Gin, lemon juice, syrup, Champagne."  
  
You give a small laugh. "For a moment there, I thought you were offering me a kiss and a sex position I've never heard of." You give him an intense gaze as you drink from the glass.  
  
He stares back at you with an equally intent look, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick on a canine. You've obviously caught him off-guard and he was now giving you a look as if wanting to know what to make of you.  
  
"Relax..." You chuckle, putting your drink down. "I'm not that kind of-"  
  
"Are you free tonight?" He cuts you off, a cheeky grin on his face, leaning on the bar as close to you as he can get.  
  
You notice how his white button-down shirt had been rolled up just beneath his elbow, three of the buttons, unbuttoned, giving you an idea of what he's made of. Leaving the rest of what's beneath to your imagination.  
  
"Slow night, huh?" You look around, purposely avoiding his question. You were the only customer left in the bar now, the only other person in the room was another bartender cleaning the tables.  
  
"Give me 30 minutes."  
  
You hook a finger onto his shirt and pull him just a tad bit closer to you. "I'll give you 5."  
  
He doesn't say anything else, his time already ticking. You watch as he walks up to the other guy, giving him a pat on the back as they talked. The younger looking guy nods, handing over a bunch of keys to Prince Eric, before leaving. (Okay so you realized you still don't know his name, but that would do for now.)  
  
The sign has been flipped, the main entrance locked. "So... We're closed for the night," Prince Eric says as he flips a light switch, half the room plunging into darkness, except for where you were sitting at the bar.  
  
He saunters back to you, that confident walk adding to the attraction you've been trying to suppress. There's an electric energy to him and it's definitely more than just a spark. You're craving to touch him, knowing it's going to hurt, but the urge to feel him coursing through your bones was far greater.  
  
"I think I'd like to have a taste of that French 75 now..."  
  
"I'll give you something stronger than a _Soixante Quinze_ ," he says in a rich French accent, sending shivers down your spine.  
  
"Sounds good." You pull him by the lapels of his shirt, opening you legs wider to accommodate him. He willingly lets you drag him, smirking before swooping down on you for a hungry kiss.  
  
"What should I call you?" He asks in a whisper. "In case you're that type of girl with a name-calling kink."  
  
"Y/N," you immediately answer. "Just my name. And yours? You better choose a good one, or it might be Prince Eric for you."  
  
"Brian. You can scream Brian."  
  
"Brian," you moan in his ear. "I prefer to moan."  
  
"Oh you're really asking for it, huh?" He pushes his lips against yours, his hands suddenly holding onto your hips. You feel yourself sliding on your seat, as he pulls you towards him, his manhood straining beneath his jeans, suddenly in contact with your very core. You mewl when he begins to move, rubbing his erection on you. Barely any sound leaving your lips as he opens his mouth on yours, swallowing your moans, plunging in his tongue, as he dry humps you simultaneously.  
  
The erotic act only served to make you wetter, your underwear dampening with your arousal. Your sex, throbbing, desperate to have him inside of you; have his dick slam against your walls, give you an orgasm you'll never forget.  
  
You disentangle yourself from the kiss and cradle his head, pushing it downward so he can nuzzle your breasts, the nipples already swollen and aching, ready for him since ages ago.  
  
He gets the hint and tips you in your seat, hugging you, as his mouth trails kisses down your throat, before ripping your blouse open, unbothered about how he's ruined your clothes, going directly for your bra, finding the front clasps, and setting your breasts free.  
  
He lifts his head just enough for you to see his pink juicy tongue darting out to lick on his canine, a habit of his you found so distractingly sexy. He had a hunger in his eyes, your pink nipples proudly standing in full view of his scruntiny, your breasts engorged, wanting, waiting, for his touch.  
  
"Like what you see Brian? How about you suck me now and tell me how I taste?" You challenge him, arching your back to fully expose your chest.  
  
He only grunts in response, diving down on one breast, sucking ravenously. Pain and pleasure spreading throughout your body, as he bites the nipple softly, rolling it on his tongue before sucking again.  
  
He transfers to your unattended breast, giving it the same attention. But he doesn't forget the mound he'd just left, cupping it with his other hand, plucking the nipple, rubbing it with his calloused fingers, making you whimper, thrashing wildly in his arms.  
  
"Stop moving too much or you'll fall off!"  
  
"Shit! Fuck, Brian! Would you just fuck me now!"  
  
"Y/N, I love your filthy mouth!"  
  
Brian latches onto your breast as he carries you to a table right across the bar. Finally letting go as he sits you down, pushing you to lie on your back, before sliding you to the edge, your butt hanging precariously off the table. He quickly takes of his shirt and unbuckles his jeans, suprisingly able to undress you off your jeans with just his free hand, leaving you stark naked, save your lacy underwear.  
  
He lifts your feet to the edge of the table and spreads your legs apart, a predatory glint in his eyes as he sees that wet patch on your crotch. He doesn't even need to touch you to know that you're already soaking, but he does it anyway, rubbing you even, making you grind against his palm, moaning.  
  
Looking at you intently, he lowers his middle and forefinger right at your entrance, pushing your panties aside before slowly inserting both fingers into your dripping crevice.  
  
"Y/N, you're so ready for me!" He bites his lips, as he slides both fingers inside of you, while you moan and lift your hips to give him better access, spreading your legs even wider apart.  
  
A sob escapes your lips when he curls his fingers inside of you, creating a friction so delicious, it hurts. You attempt to close your legs but he easily pushes them apart. He begins his assault, easing out his digits and then plunging it all the way in, moving back and forth, curling his fingers, changing up the rhythm when you seemed to be getting comfortable. His other hand, heightening your senses as he uses it to caress your inner thigh, keeping your legs wide open for him at the same time.  
  
"B-Brian! I need you inside of me now! I can't hold on any longer!"  
  
He plunges his fingers inside of you one last time, curling it so suddenly, that you cry out, back bending painfully. He eases his fingers out of you, and smells them obscenely, loving your scent on him.  
  
Your breath hitches as you felt him prod you, his engorged dick perfectly aligned to your entrance. You anticipate feeling him push in, but instead he rubs his manhood on your clit, making your nerve endings go haywire, that it leaves you writhing on the table. Then all of a sudden you feel your hole stretching, no warning, no anything, just Brian pushing his entire length inside of you, so huge, he fills you up, dick pulsing inside of you. He draws it out, and then with a snap of his hips, buries himself back in, filling you to the brim, making you scream.  
  
Not yet satisfied, he puts both your legs over his shoulders. He begins pushing harder, deeper, making sure you feel the tip of his manhood reaching your very core with every buck of his hips. Holding onto your legs, he works fast and efficient, thrusting in and pulling out, slamming back in, repeating the cycle, letting your climax build while assaulting your senses. His moves were urgent, the table creaking with every push and pull, desperate to give you the release that you need, while seeking for his own.  
  
You dug your fingers into the edges of the table, as you fought for your own sanity, moaning wantonly, as he rammed in and out of you. The lacy fabric of your panties rubbing against your swollen lips, the rough texture making you more sensitive than you already were. His taut member, frequently hitting that bundle of nerves inside of you, with every thrust. Making you moan and whimper, hips squirming and bucking with his every move.  
  
Your walls were starting to clench around him, the coil in your lower abdomen almost unbearable, you call his name, begging, until in one final thrust, you scream, coming, body wracking in spasms, legs quivering.  
  
Seeing how you've found release, he frantically pounds into you, grunting and panting, calling your name over and over, fingers digging into your hips, until he reaches his own climax and shudders as he comes. He slowly rides it out until your walls stop clenching around him; until all his juices have been spent.  
  
Letting go of your legs, he drops between your breasts, kissing the hollowed flesh in between.  
  
"I need a drink Brian. The strongest one you have." You caress his head.  
  
"You're not regretting this, are you? Not trying to drown your memories in alcohol?"  
  
"Brian... How can I? When you're the best I'll never have." You kiss his lips, savoring his taste, for what might be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brian..."  
  
You spoke his name under your breath as the elevator doors slid open. It's him... the eyes, the nose, the lips. You can't be mistaken about it. How can you be when you just had sex with him over the weekend? Looked him in the eyes, let his lips touch more than just your lips.  
  
Brian.  
  
The man you had parted ways with, not knowing when you'll see him again, accepting the fact that you may never will.  
  
It's just a one-night stand you told yourself, but the following day you made your way back to the bar, only to be disappointed... because he never really worked there.  
  
Your heart races, as he walks out the elevator. You start making your way to him, but the people you were queuing with begins bowing. You bow hesitantly, unsure who it is you're paying respects to.  
  
Brian?  
  
You soon find out that he is no other than the company's CEO, Kang Younghyun. Not a single one knows him as Brian, except for you.  
  
It's not your fault you never paid attention to these organizational charts, never had interest in the faces of the people at the top of the food chain. You're content with having a well paying job, having money to save so you could travel the world, be free. It wasn't your fault you seduced your boss into fucking you. That he had chosen a good name...  
  
You still desire him, no doubt about that, and it's not even because you've found out that he's worth billions. If anything it intimidated you, a part of you wishing you'd never seen him again. I have my principles, you tell yourself. _I can't face him as my boss, knowing he's given me one of the best nights of my life. I'll always be dust below his feet._

_Why did I have to see him again?!_

Now a part of you- no, your entire being, wants another night with him.

Just one more. And you swear you'll be gone for good.  
  
So you grab the opportunity when you heard some papers had to be given to him, volunteering to pass them on, willing to work on overtime. This way you can say your goodbyes. Leave without regrets. Never with regrets.  
  
  
"Mr. Kang?" You held the folders close to your chest, as is if you could hide the fact that your heart was thumping so loudly in your chest.  
  
You peek inside to see him sitting on a leather sofa, a leg crossed over the other, brandy in hand. His coat was discarded, sleeves rolled, tie loose, a few buttons undone. His hair, brushed back.

_He's really going for that Prince Eric look, isn't he?_

_God, he's so gorgeous._ And the fact that he fucks as well as he looks. You feel your mouth salivating.  
  
He lifts his eyes onto you, raking your body with it, starting from your stiletto enclosed feet all the way up to your face, studying you closely. You feel your face heat up, your whole body tingling. You still feel so attuned to him, that crackle of energy still evident, it makes you want to purr and sidle up to him languidly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
His tone is surprisingly cold and biting.  
  
"I-I have papers for you to sign-"  
  
"Leave it on the table."  
  
The way he cuts you off, frightens you that you drop the folders. You quickly bend down to pick up the papers, apologizing all the while, until you hear him clear his throat. You realize what position you are in, bent over infront of him, the edge of your short skirt raised even higher up your thighs, unintentionally displaying your rear to him.  
  
He doesn't say anything to reprimand you. He must even be enjoying the view, you think to yourself. So you take your time picking up the papers, piece by piece, putting them back in their folders slowly.  
  
"Is that all? You can leave now," he says as soon as you place the files on his desk.  
  
You don't move, fixing your gaze at him, as if willing him to remember who you are. _It's me! Why are you pretending that you don't know me?! Why are you pushing me away?!_  
  
He stares back at you with his piercing eyes, sipping from his glass, licking his lips as he finishes.  
  
"I believe I don't need to show you the way out."  
  
You flinch. _You don't need to be so cold Brian._  
  
You walk to the door.  _But he had that same look of hunger in his eyes..._

Linger.  _Please Brian, just give me this chance._

You take a deep breath, gathering your nerves, hands on the doorknob. A clicking sound of the doors locking follows.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Your heart leaps in your chest, Mr. Kang's voice, so close to you. You turn to find him hovering over you, pressing his body to yours.  
  
"Brian..."  
  
You see a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Ms. Y/N..."  
  
"Brian!"  
  
You push him back to the sofa, unable to resist the sexual tension between the two of you any longer.  
  
You straddle him, sitting on his lap, knees on both sides of his legs. Your skirt hikes up revealing your lace underwear, the same ones you'd worn that day. It doesn't even bother you, knowing he has seen more than that.  
  
"I was so afraid you'd already forgotten about me!" You trace his jawline with your fingertips, hand roaming down his solid torso, going lower and lower, stopping on his growing bulge.  
  
"Ahhh, I see that you miss me too Brian- or should I say... Mr. Kang?" You breathe heavily into his ear, mixing it with your throaty moans and pants, your underwear becoming wet, without him doing anything as much as looking at you, proving how feral he was to you.  
  
"You know I've been thinking about last Friday... and I thought about needing to reciprocate the gesture." You continue talking as you nibble on his lobes, your hand kneading his growing erection. You just love how it's slowly coming alive in your hands, growing longer, thicker, more turgid by the second.  
  
"What do you have to say Mr. Kang?" You moan the words with so much lust, you could see goosebumps forming on his neck.  
  
He's never spoken, never moved in his seat, letting you do whatever you wished with him—until now. He reaches for his brandy on the coffee table, and downs the drink in a gulp.  
  
"What do you propose Ms. Y/N?"  
  
"Let me show you," you whisper, removing his tie, letting it slither on his neck before throwing it aside.  
  
"No hard feelings... I'm simply returning the favor..." You pull his shirt apart, ripping it open, just as he had done to your blouse. Although not strong enough to completely undress him, you had exposed a good portion of his chest. You begin pressing open mouthed kisses all over his torso, making sure to flick your tongue repeatedly on his nipples, those perky little buds that you also nibbled hastily.  
  
You finally elicit a reaction from him, Mr. Kang grabbing your arms, writhing, moaning low and gravelly.  
  
When you've had your fill, you drag your tongue all the way down to his navel, getting off his lap and on your knees before him, dipping in and sucking on the hollow on his stomach, before undoing his pants, and going straight for his boxers, biting his dick through it.  
  
"OW! Careful there babe!" He grunts, biting his lips from the sheer pain and pleasure.  
  
You flip the waistband of his boxers, exposing the head of his dick, already leaking with precum. _There he is..._ You shiver with excitement. You place a kiss on it as it twitches, looking at him, his eyes half-lidded, head leaned back— _Sexy, so very fucking sexy_ —before sucking on the head, tasting his salty juice.  
  
"Fuck, fuck... Unh!" Mr. Kang bucks his hip upwards, unprepared for your tongue.  
  
You quickly pull his boxers down with his pants, his manhood springing up. You don't even bother removing them completely, already taking him into your mouth, holding onto the base of his cock that wouldn't fit in your mouth. _Damn, he's one huge motherfucker!_  
  
You relax as you begin to swallow him, unhurriedly sliding it in and out your mouth, sucking on the head before it leaves your lips with a pop.  
  
Unable to control himself any longer, his hands grab your head. "Fuck Y/N! That feels so fucking good!" He growls. "God woman, suck me off! Go on use that filthy mouth!" Mr. Kang chants, while you up your pace, intent on making him come.  
  
When his dick begins pulsing inside your mouth, you know he's nearing his climax, so you pucker your mouth, tightening your mouth with every bob of your head, so that every slick sensation would bring him nearer to completion. It doesn't take too long before he's bucking his hips, once, twice, and then he grunts, loud, it almost sounds as if he would scream; his cum filling your mouth. You suck it all in, milking his dick for what it's worth, sipping and swallowing all of his juices, as you help him ride out his climax.  
  
You have yet to recover, still heavy for your own release, wiping your lips, the taste of his cum lingering in your mouth, when he pulls you up by your arms.  
  
"Come here Y/N, it's time for me to reward you." He pulls up your skirt, and rolls down your panties, bringing it to his face, nuzzling it.  
  
"Mmmm, I love how you smell..."

He pulls you down and let's you straddle him again, sitting you right in the center of his growing manhood.  
  
"Oh my god, you are insatiable!" You grin as you bent down and kissed him full on the lips, giving him your tongue to suck on. And suck he did, while anchoring both his hands on your breasts. You pushed your chest forwards letting him cup your breasts, letting him fill that ache, seeking relief from its engorged state.  
  
Before you know it, he's ready again, his huge member slick from all the juices spilling from your sex. You carefully align yourself onto him and in one swift motion, he plunges into you, making you quiver and moan, his blunt tip hitting that spot, giving you a glimpse of both heaven and hell.  
  
You alternate between panting and moaning as you ride him hard, grunting every time he hits your bundle of nerves. And then, you feel his hands, heavy on your hips, giving you leverage, helping you bounce on him, while he thrusts at the same time. You hold onto his head, cradling him in your chest as you move faster, as he bucks higher, as his dick buries deeper and deeper inside of you. You feel your climax coming, your walls beginning to spasm around him, and just when you feel like drowning, you let go and scream his name in blinding pleasure.  
  
You catch your breath as you slow down, gyrating on Mr. Kang's manhood, as his throbbing dick spills the last of his juices into you, before you slump into his arms, totally spent.  
  
"Call me Younghyun..." he whispers in your ear.  
  
"There's no need, Mr. Kang. I know my place. I made a mistake coming here tonight. But I didn't want to leave with regrets..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." You look him in the eyes, long and hard, before kissing him on the lips. "I liked you Brian, I really did..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Kang stood facing the nightscape, both hands behind him, a glass of brandy on one.  
  
Your heart pounds heavily in your chest. It seems to do so whenever you're in this room. What are you doing here in the first place? You should have never come back. It should have ended with the resignation letter.  
  
You take a deep breath, compose yourself, before you open the door fully and walk into his office.  
  
"Mr. Kang-"  
  
The sound of the door closing shut behind you cuts you off. The impact of someone embracing you from behind, nearly knocks you off your feet, but the person's arms, tight around your body keeps you from falling.  
  
"Y/N," the person whispers, his face buried in your neck.  
  
"B-Brian?"  
  
The way he spoke your name... It's him, there can't be anybody else. But then who's that person standing infront of you right now?  
  
Brian lets go of you and walks up to stand beside Mr. Kang.  
  
At first you thought it was an illusion. Perhaps a mirror? But then you spot the differences. Brian with his messy hair, leather jacket, boots, cheeky grin. Kang Younghyun with his hair brushed back, daper suit, leather shoes, a pensive look.  
  
Kang Younghyun. Kang... Brian?!  
  
"I heard you were resigning?" Mr. Kang speaks, before you could collect your thoughts.  
  
"H-How can there be two of you?" You speak in a small voice, confused, scared. "W-Who did I-"  
  
"Why would you resign, Y/N? My brother can offer you a better position," Brian speaks this time, leaning on Mr. Kang's table.  
  
"B-Brother?!"  
  
"Don't be so daft Ms. Y/N, I'm pretty sure you know the concept of twins. Don't pretend to be so shocked that there's two of us. You should have known by know that we're brothers."  
  
"Younghyun!" Brian, reprimands his twin.  
  
"How dare you?!" You walk up to Mr. Kang and slap him across the face. "How dare you make me believe you were Brian!"  
  
"And you!" You face the other twin, raising your hand ready to strike. But he catches your wrist, grabs you by the nape, pulling you to him, kissing you full on the lips. You struggle against his grip for awhile, until he finally lets go, places both hands on your face. You moan into his kiss, grabbing his hair, wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing him back with the same force.  
  
Mr. Kang's restrained laughter catches your attention, making you stop and remove yourself from Brian.  
  
"You did the same thing my brother did to me. Punched me on the face. Your slap was stronger."  
  
"You deserve it!"  
  
"It was never my intention to make you believe I was him. You know who I am! You know I'm Kang Younghyun! But you still ate me and swallowed my cum."  
  
"I'm jealous Y/N..."  
  
"That's why we have a proposition."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" You raise your voice over the sound of your heartbeat, of blood rushing in your ears.  
  
"The both of us want you Y/N. I know you have your biases, but I can feel that you want the both of us just as badly. I'm sure I've made you feel things Brian hasn't. Just having you standing here in my office right now tells me so."  
  
"And you can Y/N. You can have Younghyun and I... at the same time."  
  
You shake your head, speechless. Are they really proposing, what you think they're proposing?!  
  
"Think about it..." Mr. Kang walks up to you, placing your resignation letter in your hands. A writing on it catches your eye. Written on the back, an address to a hotel.  
  
Mr. Kang lifts your chin. "You will think about it, won't you?" His hands slithers down your body, resting on the small of your back, trapping you into a kiss. You grip the piece of paper in your hand tightly, as you try to push him away. But it only makes him pull you closer. Until you give in, hands snaking up his waist, through his coat, feeling his body.  
  
"I will..."


	4. Chapter 4

Room No. 69  
  
You held the card key tight in your hands as you stared at the number on the door. This joke of a room number, presumably thought out by Brian-- or it could have been by Younghyun, who thinks he's being smart. Yes, it's Younghyun now, since the day he became your ex-boss.  
  
You take a deep breath, feeling nervous yet thrilled at what lies behind the closed door.  
  
A tap of the card and the door unlocks.  
  
"Y/N! You came!" Brian welcomes you with a lopsided smile. His lethal charm, full on.

You manange a small smile, letting him take your hand and pull you inside.

"Look what we have here brother dear!" he announces. His way of telling Younghyun that you've arrived, very much willing to participate in their wild idea.  
  
You look back and forth between the twins.  
  
Now that they're side by side, you could see the subtle differences.

Brian was laidback, a relaxed confidence borne out of the knowledge that women would come scrambling for him even without lifting a finger. While Younghyun was tightly coiled, tense, even if he looks like he's about ready to pounce any minute.

You realize how easily you could have told them apart by their mannerisms alone. Brian, who often licks his canine. Younghyun, who always wears a gaze as if sizing people up. Then there's one with a more relaxed stance, while the other stands straight and tall. Even the way they sit are different. Brian with his feet planted apart, legs opened wide, taking up most of the space, whereas Younghyun would prefer to cross his legs. Exactly the way he is now, his piercing gaze on you, a drink in hand.

You are dragged to the center of the hotel room, and your eyes quickly dart to the king sized bed in the center, raised on a dais, mocking you.

"Relax...." Brian says as he puts both his hands on your shoulder, kneading your tense muscles.  
  
"Here, drink this. It'll help with the nerves." Younghyun gets up from his seat to pour something in a glass, putting it to your lips. He tips the glass and you drink it, the concoction burning your throat, warming your insides; working its magic.  
  
"Goood girl," Brian kisses your shoulder, his huge palms moving to your nape, massaging there.

You relax into his hold and close your eyes, only to feel someone coming up infront of you, in very, _very_ , close proximity. Younghyun. You look up at him, raising an eyebrow, as if to challenge.  
  
He smirks. "Good girl my ass..." he murmurs, before crashing your lips together in a hard kiss.  
  
Behind you, Brian moves forward, so that you're flushed against him, and as if it's not enough, he grinds his body on you. You moan into Younghyun's lips, feeling Brian's hard muscles and erection rubbing you from behind. Sensing an opportunity, Younghyun swipes his tongue inside your mouth, while Brian grabs onto your hips and rubs himself harder, sucking on the junction between your neck and shoulder. Assaulted on both sides, you moan, sliding your hands up Younghyun's chest, bunching his shirt. Brian deftly zips down your dress exposing you in your lacy lingerie, while Younghyun draws your tongue out to suck on it. Your knees buckle, unprepared, but Brian catches you. Cups you right inbetween the legs, feeling the wetness seeping through your underwear, rendering your legs more useless as your body goes limp, a whimper escaping your lips, just from the feeling of his warm hands on your privates alone.  
  
Sensing a shift in the atmosphere, both men stop their ministrations.  
  
"Perfect! She's perfect Brian," Younghyun declares as he inspects you from head to toe, before pulling you to the bed. He turns you around and pushes you down, making you land on your back in the center; making you feel like a sacrificial offering of sorts.  
  
Brian sidles up beside you, now naked. Meanwhile, Younghyun stands at the foot of the bed, watching the both of you.  
  
Brian kisses you hard on the mouth before latching onto your breast. You arch, the heat from his mouth searing through the flimsy lace of your bra, as he flicks his tongue, soaking the cloth wet. You're contented to moan and gasp just from the attention he's giving your breasts, but he has other ideas. His hand creeps down to your panties and begins rubbing, teasing your clit.  
  
"Unff!" you gasp at the touch of his rough fingers, almost sitting up in surprise, but Younghyun suddenly appears on your other side, equally naked, catching your lips in his, as he unclasps your bra, and the moment it's freed, eats it as if he hasn't eaten in so many days.  
  
The pain and pleasure, of fingers on your sex, of lips on your breasts, coming together makes you thrash wildly, moaning their names. Brian. Younghyun. Panting. Purring.  
  
Brian continues working you up, inserting one finger inside of you while teasing your clit with his thumb, making your buttocks lift off the bed, only to meet his finger deeper.  
  
"You're soaking wet, Y/N! I'm gonna make you come like you've never done before!" He smirks before slotting two fingers into your pussy, hitting that spot, which makes you grab onto Younghyun's head pushing him further onto your breasts. He grunts, but does you the favor of swallowing your entire mound of flesh, while kneading the other with a free hand.  
  
The assault doesn't end, Brian's fingers deftly sliding in and out of you, your juices spilling on to his hands, making slick noises. He plunges faster and faster, feeling your walls spasm and tighten around him, while Younghyun sucks and nibbles on your breasts, both men matching paces. It's not until Brian hits that sensitive spot for the umpteenth time that you throw your head back, arching as far as the mattress would permit, climaxing and screaming from the delicious hot tides of pleasure.  
  
Brian pumps his fingers a few more times, before easing it out, and with eyes trained on you, he says, "Look at me, Y/N," before licking your juices on his fingers before your very eyes.  
  
Your eyes widen. Something carnal stirs within you once more.  
  
"Uh-oh... Look what you did Brian! She's getting there again!" Younghyun chuckles. And, as if by some silent consent, Brian moves aside, letting his twin take his place, kneeling in front of you; while he peppers you with kisses, softly nibbling and delightfully running his tongue on the column of your neck.  
  
You suddenly moan so loud that Brian stops, Younghyun having blown hot air onto your entrance, but he simply chuckles before resuming sucking on your collarbones.  
  
Before you know it, the assault begins anew, but this time it's by Younghyun's hot, wet tongue, licking your entrance and sucking all the juices there; Brian taking over his brother's job, sucking and eating your mounds of flesh. He plays with your nipples, rolling it between his tongue and teeth as Younghyun deftly slots his tongue inside of you, stroking in and out, the hot tongue making its presence known. The sensation was all too much that you grabbed at Brian's hair and begin to close your thighs, but Younghyun's quick to stop it, caressing your inner thighs with his hand, sqeezing every so often. And just when you think you can't take it anymore, Younghyun straightens up and pulls off your underwear. You gasp when he suddenly he flips you over, hoisting you, so you're on all fours.  
  
"Hi Babe!" Brian tilts your chin up, kneeling infront of you, kissing you on the lips, before aligning his huge member to your face. The tip, red and shiny, a bit of precum already leaking. You can't help but lick your lips in anticipation of what you're about to do.  
  
With one hand on the base of his cock, the other, anchored on his leg for support, you slowly swallow him, inch by inch. And when you have swallowed him in all his entirety, Younghyun decides to swiftly enter you from behind. Your wet entrance giving leverage to his enlarged dick.  
  
The sensation has you reeling, a dick in both your mouth and pussy, all too deliciously much. Your entire body throbs, a mewl rises from your throat. You've asked for this, know that this is what you want, and so you buck your hips towards Younghyun, signalling for him to move. And so he does, but not before smacking your ass. Once, twice, several times. Each smack creating a sting that makes you even hornier.  
  
Contented with the flush of red on your butt cheeks, he begins fucking you. You also take the cue to blow Brian, pushing in and hollowing out. He cards his hands through your hair and you relax your mouth as he begins moving.  
  
Even with your mouth full, you still manage to moan, Younghyun pushing himself in and out of you with some sort of precision. Pulling his dick just enough for the tip to touch your entrance before pushing it back in, grinding into you while holding your butt cheeks apart for good measure.  
  
Your body begins to feel sweaty, all hot and flush, as you begin to shudder from the deliciousness of it all, your climax building and building.  
  
Brian's moans are becoming louder, saying your name like a prayer, his dick starting to throb, so you hollow your cheeks and suck when he pulls, tighten your lips as he pushes, catching up to his pace, while trying to cope up with Younghyun taking you from behind, also chanting your name.  
  
Fuck! Two men moaning and grunting, your name on their lips. You would have returned the favor by crying their names out loud, but with the inability to do so, you pleasure them the best way you can. Holding on, until you begin to feel overheated, eyes stinging with tears, hair clinging onto your body from sweat, drool dribbling off your chin. And then Younghyun hits that too sensitive spot, creating a blinding pleasure within you, making you orgasm, as Brian explodes simultaneously in your mouth.  
  
A few more thrusts, fast and erratic, and Younghyun comes too.  
  
You swallow Brian's cum, careful not to spill any of it, before you allow yourself to collapse on the bed, spent and sated, feeling deliciously satisfied and bone weary. Eyes closed, you feel bodies pressing against you, one cradling your head into his arms, one wrapping his arm around your waist. You whisper their names one more time, feel kisses on your lips, on your body, until sleep finally takes over you.


	5. Epilogue

_Pancakes? Coffee, there's definitely coffee. And fruits..._  
  
You stir in bed, stretching out your arms and legs, yawning really wide. You squint in the direction of the light, the sun shining softly through the sheer curtains drawn over the wide glass windows. Your body feels sore, but not as much as you'd expected. After last night, you weren't expecting to find yourself in this state. Tucked beneath crisp white sheets, dressed in a silk sleeping gown. Your body smelling of coconuts and vanilla. Did they bathe you while you were sleeping?  
  
You sit up and find a breakfast tray on the bed. Pancakes, coffee and strawberries. There's also a champagne glass. You pick it up and smell the drink. A Soixante Quinze. You smile to yourself.  
  
_Oh my god..._  It suddenly occurs to you. _Everything right now is too good to be true!_  
  
You look around for signs of the twins, but there's none, not a trace of the brothers ever being in the room, except for the envelopes on the tray.  
  
One from Kang Younghyun, another from Brian. You open both and find a note and a boarding pass.  
  
Younghyun's to Shanghai, where he will be on a business meeting. Inviting you to continue working for him. Understanding that although your relationship may look questionable to others, as long as you were beside him he would be able protect you.  
  
Brian's to Barcelona, inviting you to travel across Europe with him. Offering you a life that, although not as grand, would be filled with adventures. And that whatever obstacles would come your way, as long as you were together, everything would be alright.  
  
There's another envelope underneath. In it, a signed check, offering you a fresh start, let you find happiness elsewhere. Your night with the Kangs to forever remain a memory.  
  
Three envelopes.  
  
Three choices.  
  
Which will you choose?  
  
Who will you choose?


	6. Brand New Day (Sequel)

You left the hotel with three envelopes still on the breakfast tray, leaving with only the memory from last night and Brian’s flight number to Barcelona. There's still enough time to catch the same flight.  
  
As soon as you arrive in your apartment, you start packing; grabbing clothes, grabbing toiletries.  
  
_What else should I bring? What would the weather be like? How long should I pack for? How will it even fit my luggage?!_  
  
You begin to panic.  
  
_Oh my god what am I even doing?!_  
  
That’s when you drop everything and stop.  
  
You stand in the middle of your room holding your bankbook. All those years of working, saving up all your hard earned money. You’ve been meaning to see the world, meaning to do something big, for yourself. But isn’t this a bit too reckless? Can you really afford to do this? Maybe you should’ve taken that envelope...  
  
If things go wrong-  
  
_No. I’ve made my decision. I want to see the world. And I want to see it with him._  
  
You empty your suitcase and start packing all over again. You pull up an article on packing for Europe over the internet and follow the tips, bringing the essentials, folding in a few pieces of clothing. The rest you’ll figure out along the way, buy a few things here and there, find a convenience store, find a laundry. It wouldn’t be so bad... Brian probably knows a thing or two.  
  
You’re burning up with excitement once again, fueled by the spontaneity, eager to spend the coming days, weeks, (months?) with Brian.  
  
“Where to, miss?” the cab driver calls your attention.  
  
You look back at your apartment one last time.  
  
“To the airport.”

* * *

[CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059150/chapters/42680972) to read Brand New Day.


	7. Tear Down the Walls (Alternate Sequel)

An all too familiar sensation creeps up and spreads throughout your body with each step you take closer to the meeting room. Heart pounding, pulse quickening—there’s a throbbing… down there. You press your thighs together as you walk faster, now’s not the right time to be feeling things in inappropriate places.

Behind those frosted glass walls ahead are the company’s executives preparing to pitch in their strategies to haul in even bigger revenue, because apparently, being worth billions isn’t enough. And you have with you important files they’re all waiting for.

Also behind those walls is the very person who called for this meeting. The same person you’ve been patiently waiting—dying—to see again.

It had been two weeks since you last talked to him, answering his call in a nervous voice. "I can’t accept the plane ticket Younghyun. I’m sorry."You wanted to take your words back the moment they left your lips, but you did what you had to. 

Damned principles.

Turning him down wasn’t as easy as you thought it would be and you hated yourself for feeling that way. Hated that you were slowly letting the devil take control of your soul. But there was just something so seductive about his authority, about his innate coldness. He was an enigma, a mystery you want to get to the bottom of. He made you curious, made you want to tear down his walls and see what he’s made of, find out the kind of person he really is.

_Why must you make it so difficult for me Kang Younghyun? Why did it have to be you?_

The following day you received an email, signed by the Senior Vice President of Human Resources, nonetheless, congratulating you on your promotion. Promotion?! When you’ve already resigned?

Then it clicks.

What Kang Younghyun wants, Kang Younghyun gets.

He clearly wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Before you know it you’d sold your soul to the devil, replying to the email accepting the position, the opportunity too enticing to pass up.

But you had one condition: Mr. Kang must not be informed.

So the fact that you’re walking into this meeting as his new assistant, without his knowledge, was all the more thrilling; a shiver running down your spine as you touched the cool steel door handles.

The moment you enter the meeting room it’s as if everyone else disappears. Your eyes zone in on only one person, seated at the far end of the table, on the largest and most comfortable looking chair. It would be easy to mistake him for an observer—relaxed, seemingly unbothered—but you know he owns everyone in the room. Everyone, including you.

He watches as you make your way around the room distributing files to the executives; his mouth slightly agape, his usual piercing gaze replaced with wide eyes. Until you finally reach him, the look in his eyes back to his signature cold glare.

“Good morning Mr. Kang. Here are the files you asked for, and the agenda for today’s meeting,” you whisper in his ear, intentionally brushing his hand as you placed a folder infront of him. The way his body tenses, makes you bite your lip, careful not to smile; not make a scandal.

As you settle down in your seat, crossing your legs, pen poised, ready to take down notes, you feel eyes on you. Hazarding a glance, you're met by the most piercing stare. For weeks he had been on your mind, haunting you with his elusiveness, waking you up from dreams that left you soaking wet.

 _Kang Younghyun, you haven't changed one bit._  
  
A very light lift of a brow is all the acknowledgement he gives before his eyes begin to caress you. There's that hunger in them as they roam your face, down your neck, lingering on your breasts. You heat up, buds perking underneath your blouse, your sex beginning to throb again. Younghyun’s eyes continue travelling down to your lower extremities, your legs slightly exposed because of the way you had chosen to sit. He plays with the pen he's holding, running his forefinger from its base down to its tip, making sure you have a clear view of the act. You salivate at the thought of his fingers on your legs, up your thighs, imagining that it's you he's caressing instead of the pen. You bite on your lip and uncross your legs, but that was an even bigger mistake. He raises an eyebrow, loosens his tie just a little bit. You pull on the hem of your dress, turning a deep shade of red.

_Did he see my underwear?!_

He smirks.

“Mr. Kang, what is your take on this?” someone calls his attention.

And the spell is broken.

 

You survive the day, the energy sapped out of you—mentally exhausted, sexually frustrated. You were craving to touch him, to be touched by him. But he didn’t talk to you even once. Maybe this was the wrong decision. Maybe-

A hand touches the small of your back and stays there. The person stooping low over you.

_That perfume..._

A familiar envelope with the words Resignation Letter is slid towards you. You can literally feel the person breathing down your neck now, goosebumps appearing where his breath hits your skin. You swallow the lump in your throat.

“Welcome back… Ms. Y/N.”

* * *

[CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119207/chapters/42835811) to read Tear Down the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me prompts by tweeting with the hashtag #h3ymama


End file.
